As You Sleep
by Midorino Mizu
Summary: Yukimura rarely got to watch him sleep. Yanagi x Yukimura pairing.


As You Sleep  
  
Midorino Mizu  
  
Disclaimer: Tennis no Ohjisama and all associated characters are the property of Konomi Takeshi.  
  
Author's Notes: Yukimura birthday...well, drabble, really. There's nothing here that resembles a plot in even the vaguest of senses. ________________________________________  
  
Yukimura rarely got to see him sleep.   
  
At night, he would fall asleep with Renji's fingers still gliding up and down his back, and his head pillowed on Renji's chest. In the morning he'd wake to the feel of Renji's hand at his shoulder, and his boyfriend's quiet voice telling him that they'd both be late for classes if they didn't get moving, now.  
  
Renji was always up before he was, no matter what, and he usually stayed awake until Yukimura fell asleep. He never overslept, and he was always perfectly cheerful when Yukimura first saw him in the morning.  
  
It would have been annoying, with anyone else, but somehow, it wasn't with Renji. Yukimura wasn't sure why.  
  
Renji was sleeping now, he thought. Yukimura knelt down by their bed, pillowing his head on his arms and smiling softly. The sun was just beginning to rise, the light filtering through their closed blinds, and turning Renji's skin a warm shade of gold, lighting his brown hair with soft bronze and copper.  
  
Yukimura was tempted to touch him, trace his fingers gently down Renji's cheek and over his lips...but he knew his boyfriend would wake up, that he'd blink open his eyes and smile at Yukimura, and Yukimura didn't want the moment to end. Renji looked so vulnerable asleep, in a way that he never was awake.  
  
Yukimura knew that he was the only one who ever got to see Renji completely at ease, completely without his mask, and he only got to see his boyfriend like that when he slept. Renji's quiet neutrality was a part of him now, just like his own smile was a part of him. It was just something that was, something that wasn't going to change.  
  
Yukimura didn't think he wanted it to. He liked it the way it was, with Renji's secret self belonging only to him.  
  
He was being fanciful, he thought. If he told anybody that, Yukimura was sure they would laugh.  
  
Except maybe Renji, he mused as he watched his boyfriend start to stir, a soft sigh passing through his parted lips.  
  
"You're home," Renji said softly, his eyes blinking open. "I waited up for you."  
  
"You shouldn't have," Yukimura murmured. He smiled at his boyfriend, and finally gave into his impulse, brushing a single fingertip down Renji's cheek. "I told you I probably wouldn't be home until morning."  
  
"I wanted to," Renji said. His voice was still soft, and a little rough from sleep. He started to pull himself up, and Yukimura saw that he was still in the same shirt and jeans he'd been wearing the night before, before Yukimura had left to go finish his project. "Are you hungry?" Renji asked. "I could make breakfast."  
  
"No," said Yukimura. "I'm not hungry, and it's too early. You should go back to sleep."  
  
Renji stretched a little, shaking his head. "I should get up, anyway."  
  
"It's Sunday, Renji," said Yukimura. He nudged Renji over and climbed into the bed next to him. "Neither of us needs to be up for hours.  
  
"And I'm tired." He knew that putting that soft, almost plaintive note in his voice would make Renji give in and forget about getting up and food, at least for a while. It always worked, even when Renji knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
"Alright," Renji said finally. He settled back on the pillows and let his eyes drift shut again, his arm curving around Yukimura's narrow waist. "We can sleep a little while longer."  
  
Yukimura's lips curved into a small smile, and he closed his eyes, nestling his head against Renji's chest. He sighed softly as Renji's hand rubbed lightly over his back.   
  
"Good night, Renji," he murmured softly, curving a hand around his boyfriend's neck and nestling closer.  
  
He could hear a trace of sleepy laughter in Renji's voice as he replied. "Good night, Seiichi," he whispered.  
  
They curled together, sleeping in a tangle of covers and clothing as the sun rose in the sky. 


End file.
